


Voyeurism Was Never His Thing (Until He Met the Devil)

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andi is still interested in Sam, and so the Devil decides a little show of ownership is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurism Was Never His Thing (Until He Met the Devil)

“Hey, Sam.”

Sam looked up to find Andi smiling at him. He smiled back. “Hey. What's up?”

“I was thinking,” Andi began, making Sam nervous. That always meant trouble.

“I was thinking, we didn't really end our relationship well,” Andi said, sounding dangerously neutral. “I'm not saying it would have worked out, I just wish we didn't have to get all awkward and weird when we broke up.”

Sam gulped. “Uh... okay?”

Andi nodded enthusiastically. She was obviously on a roll. “Yeah. So... you think maybe we should talk things through properly? You know, fresh start and all that? We could grab a beer. Or a movie; I could come over tonight and -”

“Uh, Andi, I don't think that's a good idea,” Sam tried.

“Why not?” Andi said, undeterred.

“I'm... expecting company,” Sam countered.

Andi's eyebrows drew together. “Company that I don't know?”

“I hope not!” Sam blurted, but he held his hands up defensively when Andi scowled. “Not... I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I think my _boss_ might be coming over with another case, you know?”

He gave her a significant look. Andi wasn't that easily deflected.

“So? I've met him; he came to the Bench once, remember? I know about your other job, Sam; I don't think waiting for you and him to discuss the details, is going to be a problem,” she said, smiling.

Sam resisted the urge to groan. She really didn't get this, did she?

“Andi, I'm sorry, but you can't be around my place when he visits,” Sam said, looking around to make sure no one else was there. “He's a private guy, alright? And...” Ah, to Hell with it. “He's the jealous type.”

Andi's eyes narrowed dangerously. “ _Jealous?_ What the heck, Sam?”

Sam sighed. “Andi, I like you, really. As a friend. And I think we should just try and remember what it was like when we were friends before, and go back to that. Because... I don't want to give you the wrong idea here, and I _definitely_ don't want to give Lu... the Devil the wrong idea.”

Andi's mouth fell open, her eyes bulging. She made little strangled noises, staring at Sam like he was something from the underworld, lips moving soundlessly.

“Andi, seriously, don't start screaming or fainting or anything, please,” Sam said urgently, stepping close to put a placating hand on her shoulder. “I just can't let him find you at my place, okay? Gotta go. See you around.”

Sam chickened out and left before Andi regained her power of speech.

***

Sam hadn't been lying when he'd said he was expecting company. He really was. And his company was, in fact, none other than the Devil himself.

The only thing was, the Devil wasn't coming over about a soul. Or to hang out and eat ice cream. They were past that stage, although the Devil still took Sam out for ice cream whenever he was bored.

No, the Devil was coming over for dinner. An activity that usually ended in sex, as far as Sam was concerned.

Sam was just finishing the chicken fillets with Brie cheese when the door was politely knocked. Grinning sheepishly, Sam went to answer it. He threw it open, smiling widely, and said, “Miss me?” right before he noticed who was, in fact, standing in front of him.

The Devil, for one. Looking highly displeased and tapping his foot impatiently. And Andi, for two, shivering in fear but miraculously keeping quiet – in large part due to the gag in her mouth. Her bound wrists didn't help make noise, either.

“Crap,” Sam said, looking with dawning understanding at Andi as she was steered into the apartment by the Devil's stern hand on her shoulder. Sam closed the door quickly, locked it, and turned around just in time to see Andi stumble to the couch and sit down.

Her eyes were wide with fear. The Devil's eyes were looking angrily at Sam.

“I met your _girlfriend_ in the hallway, Sam,” the Devil said. “She was, believe it or not, listening at your door.”

Sam covered his eyes with one hand. “Oh, shit. Andi, I told you -”

“She seems to have some delusions about your relationship, Sam,” the Devil interrupted, staring hard at his reaper. “Before I gagged her, she was screaming something about _leaving her boyfriend alone_ and _relationship wrecker_?”

Sam groaned, looking at the ceiling. “Shit.”

“Yeah,” the Devil drawled. “Shit.”

Sam gazed imploringly at him. “I promise you, I tried to tell her. I told her this morning; I told her she couldn't come over and that I didn't want to be anything more than friends. Please don't kill anyone; we can sort this out!”

The Devil snorted contemptuously. “Kill anyone? Now, why would I do that, Sam? No, I think a lesson is the right thing here. Andi here needs to know that she can look, but not touch. You remember the rules, don't you, Sam?”

Sam felt relief coming on. “Yeah. No one else gets to go near me, I do whatever you say when you say it, and...” Sam blushed, not sure if he should say the next part out loud.

“Go on. Say it.”

“And you pay for the ice cream,” Sam said, wanting badly to grin but refraining. The situation wasn't saved yet.

“Good boy,” the Devil said, granting his reaper a small smile. “Now, Sam. How do we make sure Andi gets the message?”

Sam was nonplussed. “Uh... she's just heard the rules. Shouldn't we just let her go? I don't think she'll get the wrong idea again...”

Andi was staring at him from the couch. Sam could clearly see what she was thinking: “Something's not right here, and why can't anyone else go near you just because you're the Devil's slave?”

At least, that was what it looked like she was thinking.

The Devil stepped over to Sam, smirking darkly at him, and circled around until he was pressed up against Sam's back. His mouth was just at Sam's ear when he spoke.

“She needs to learn the rules properly,” the Devil purred, then bit gently at Sam's earlobe. Sam, still facing Andi, could see her eyes widen dramatically as the Devil began kissing wetly down Sam's throat.

“She needs to know that she may never... ever... touch what is rightfully mine,” the Devil said. His mouth moved on, around Sam's neck, up the other side to his other ear.

Sam blushed hard. “Lucifer! We're... It's not a good time, okay?”

“It's the perfect time,” the Devil snarled, then grasped Sam's tee-shirt and yanked it upwards. Sam could only lift his arms and let the Devil pull his shirt off; he knew better than to argue with his boss slash boyfriend.

“So sorry,” he mouthed to Andi, but she just shook her head and stared with horror at the scene unfolding before her.

The Devil's arms slid around Sam from behind, his fingertips stroking slowly along Sam's hip bones.

“You want it tonight, don't you?” the Devil hissed. His tongue traced the shell of Sam's ear. “You want me to fuck you... hard. You want me to fuck you until you can't walk.”

Sam nodded helplessly. “I do. Um, fuck, Lucifer, I'd really... like that. But can we please send Andi home?”

“No,” the Devil snarled. He opened Sam's jeans, slowly pushing them down. “I'm going to fuck you right here, right now, in front of her. And she'll watch as I claim your ass, and hopefully, she'll know not to try this trick again.”

Sam blushed. It wasn't like it was something Andi hadn't seen before, but he was suddenly very aware that he was standing there with his shorts on display. Not to mention that the Devil was sucking on his neck as if he was trying to draw blood, and pressing their hips together until Sam felt himself start to grow hard.

“I really don't feel comfortable doing this,” Sam insisted, trying to catch Andi's eyes to let her know he was sorry for his boyfriend's behaviour.

“Too bad, Sammy,” the Devil purred, reaching around to slowly grind his hand against Sam's growing erection. “Your dick says you are.”

Sam whimpered, closing his eyes and leaning back against the Devil's shoulder. He'd never known he'd enjoy voyeurism, but here he was, being molested by the Devil right in front of Andi, and he was harder than ever.

“That's right, Sam, let's go,” the Devil purred. He bit a little at Sam's shoulder, licking the skin. “Mm, you taste nice tonight.”

Sam hooked an arm around the Devil's neck, behind himself, and turned his head to nip playfully at the Devil's jaw. “So... can I at least have something to lean on? You know how I get when we...”

Sam really didn't want to say stuff like that in front of Andi; he didn't. But he might be able to tempt the Devil to bring him back down to Hell or something; anything to avoid the embarrassment of his ex watching him be fucked by his current lover.

“When we what, Sam?” the Devil coaxed.

“When we fuck,” Sam said, looking everywhere but at Andi. Who was still sitting on his couch, tied and gagged, staring in disbelief at the pair in front of her.

“What happened to you, kiddo? You usually talk better than this,” the Devil chuckled, rubbing Sam slowly through his shorts. The reaper moaned loudly. “And you know I love it when you talk dirty.”

Sam steeled himself. “Lucifer, would you please fuck me? Fuck me on your bed. Tie me to the bedposts and fuck me hard into the silk sheets, like you do. Please?”

The Devil grinned against his neck; Sam could feel it. “I would like that, Sam. In fact, I'd love that. But not tonight. Your ex-girlfriend has a lesson to learn.”

Sam groaned. “Seriously, I don't think I can even get off with her watching! Don't you think she knows now?”

“In all probability, yes. But Sam...” His voice dropped to a whisper Sam could barely hear; Andi looked fearful. She couldn't hear a word.

“I want her to watch. I want you to come undone in front of her; I want her to see that she can never give you what I do. I want her to know that any day, you'd willingly bend over for me, take it up the ass, moan my name when you come, because you're mine. All mine. I don't like it when others play with my toys, Sam.”

Sam whimpered. “Lucifer...”

“Yes, Sam. You're mine. Not because I own your soul, but because any day, you'd rather be fucked raw by me than put your cock anywhere near her, wouldn't you?” the Devil snarled, sliding Sam's shorts down to reveal his hardness.

Andi's eyes grew large. Sam was blushing heavily, but the Devil was so hard against his ass, and his teeth were sinking so deliciously into Sam's neck, that the reaper had no choice but to moan his consent.

The coffee table in front of the couch – in front of Andi – suddenly grew until it reached Sam's hips. A possessive growl later, and the Devil had him bent over it, eyes almost level with Andi's, and Sam could only give Andi an embarrassed and apologetic look before the Devil unzipped his own trousers and placed a firm hand on Sam's lower back.

Andi was still staring at them, hardly blinking at all, and Sam couldn't meet her eyes. He just couldn't.

Slickness spread over his entrance, and Sam whimpered despite himself. He crossed his forearms under himself, leaned his forehead on the cool surface of the coffee table and tried to relax. A hard cock was pressed against his opening, and Sam forced his body to accept it as it began pressing into him.

“Oh, Sam, you're so much tighter when you're nervous,” the Devil growled, and Sam moaned in agreement. Either that or the Devil had grown an extra couple of inches, because fuck, Lucifer felt fucking _huge_ in him.

“Moan for me, Sam,” the Devil commanded, sliding all the way home. “Let me hear how much you like this. Beg for it!”

Sam couldn't help the little grin that spread across his face. The Devil was always very insistent that Sam should want it loudly; Sam took it to mean that the Devil actually wanted to please him. And he did; every time and usually more than once.

But he still couldn't bring himself to beg like a whore in front of Andi.

“Can't you just...” he began, but a sharp thrust to his prostate made him cry out in pleasure rather than finishing the sentence.

“If you won't scream of your own accord, then I'll have to _make you_ scream,” the Devil snarled. He pushed harder into Sam, unrelenting hands on Sam's shoulders holding him down. Sam moaned, and he knew he was loud. He couldn't help himself.

“That's right, Sammy; you're loving this, aren't you? You can't get enough of my hard cock in your ass... Won't ever tire of bending over for me,” the Devil continued. He rocked into Sam, and the reaper groaned at the friction.

“And I know what you love even more.”

Something curled around Sam's erection, stroking it lovingly. Sam's breath caught; the Devil's hands were both on his hips now, holding him in place. Then what...

_Oh. Oh, fuck yes!_

The tail, of course. Sam couldn't bring himself to hold back his needy whimper as the Devil's cock thrust inside him while the Devil's tail stroke his cock with a dexterity Sam had never imagined from that particular appendix.

“Yes, Sam,” the Devil said, reading Sam's mind easily. “You love it when I bring the tail into play, don't you?”

Sam looked up at Andi, and noticed that she was looking distinctly unwell. He didn't care; he was too wrapped in tail and too full of cock to care that Andi wasn't enjoying the show.

“Care to guess what else I've just brought out, especially for you and your little _girlfriend_ , Sam?” the Devil said, and his voice curled with disdain around Andi's epithet.

Oh. Oh, no, not the horns.

“Yes, the horns,” the Devil hissed, his hips slapping ceaselessly against Sam's as he impaled him repeatedly. “The horns, and the tail. You like that, don't you, Sam?”

Sam mewled with pleasure and need. He wanted so badly to be on his back, to watch the Devil and how magnificent he looked with horns and a tail, and to kiss him and scream his name when the Devil made him come.

“What do you want, Sam?” the Devil purred, licking in broad swipes up along Sam's naked back. “Tell me. Maybe I'm feeling generous today.”

“Please,” Sam immediately moaned, clenching around the Devil, producing a groan from his boss. “On my back. Please.”

The Devil pulled out abruptly, and Sam gasped. Then he was pulled back up and turned around. He barely got a glimpse of the Devil's hungry expression before he was pushed back down, bent over backwards until he managed to slide onto the overgrown coffee table.

“Will you beg for it now?” the Devil purred, and Sam, too far gone to care, nodded eagerly.

“Yeah. Fuck, Lucifer, please, I want it, oh, just fuck me,” he rambled, reaching out for the Devil.

The latter smirked viciously, gave Andi a nasty wink, then leaned back over Sam. Sam spread his legs, grabbed the Devil's shoulders, and cried out in relief when the Devil pushed back inside him. The tail resumed its stroking, and the Devil's face – to Sam, gloriously complimented by a pair of dark red horns – was suddenly inches away from Sam's own.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Sam? Show Andi how utterly and completely you belong to me?” the Devil purred, tongue going to play with Sam's earlobe.

“Yes,” he whimpered, neck straining to press his lips against the Devil's. The Devil leaned in closer and chased Sam's mouth down until the reaper was pressed against the coffee table, mouth filled with Devil tongue and ass filled with Devil cock.

Sam screamed loudly as he came, filled and stroked and fucked to completion.

“Oh, Sam, good boy,” the Devil panted, looking up at Andi with another smirk. “I think she might have heard you.”

Then he went to work for real; fucking Sam raw until he roared and climaxed, pulsing hotly inside Sam and kissing him to steal his breath away.

Both of them panting and groaning with aftershocks of pleasure, neither Sam nor the Devil noticed as Andi shot off the couch, grabbed the ketchup bottle from the kitchen counter, and hastily ran around the coffee table, spreading red sauce around them in a perfect circle. She threw the bottle to the floor and ran, yanking her gag out before she tore the door open and disappeared.

Sam was only just coming down from his post-coital pleasure cruise when he heard the door slam.

“Uh... Andi?” he said, voice raw from screaming the Devil's name.

“She just left,” the Devil said, sounding incredulous. “After pouring ketchup all over your living room floor.”

Sam frowned. “What?”

“Well, I didn't tie her feet, Sam,” the Devil said, sounding a little agitated. “And she poured the ketchup in a circle. Around us.”

Sam smiled up at his lover, kissed him, and said, “So?”

“So I'm completely powerless until someone breaks the circle, Sam,” the Devil reminded him. “I can't penetrate a circle – inside or outside. I can't even move.”

Sam's brain slowly registered what was going on. “Um... oh, fuck.”

“Good thing we're already done fucking, or I would be stuck like this while unable to actually fuck you. I would have been very angry, Sam,” the Devil said, sounding not wholly un-angry as is were.

“But... you mean you can't -”

“No.”

“Not even -”

“No.”

“Um... then how do we get out? I mean, I'm kind of... trapped here?” Sam said, a little worried. He still had the Devil's cock in his ass, and the Devil's body was pinning him to the table.

“Someone has to break the circle,” the Devil said, sounding angrier by the second. “And neither of us can do that, can we?”

Sam shuddered. Not only was the entire situation extremely embarrassing – caught in a ketchup circle with his demonic lover – but the Devil's cock was still hard inside him, and neither of them could do a thing about it.

“Uh... Sock and Ben -” Sam began.

The Devil cut him off. “Won't be home for another half-hour, at least.”

Sam groaned. “You just had to make her stay and watch, didn't you?” he complained, legs still curled around the Devil's hips.

“Don't, Sammy,” the Devil snarled, horns and tail ever present.

Sam sighed. There was nothing he could do. Except...

Sam grinned. Then he clenched around the Devil, tightening every abused piece of muscle he had, and the Devil groaned with pleasure. Sam clenched again, and the Devil's face contorted in a disbelieving grimace.

When, forty minutes later, Sock and Ben did come home, they were met by the sight of the Devil climaxing for the third time inside Sam – without having moved an inch – and Sam panting wantonly on the coffee table, which seemed to have grown a few feet taller.

And when, ten minutes, one retching and a hasty explanation after that, Sock and Ben reluctantly agreed to break the circle, the Devil wasted no time in zapping them both down to his own personal bedroom, and fucking Sam with his tail, making his favourite reaper come spectacularly.

Unknown to Sam, who fell asleep shortly after, content and smelling of sex and the Devil, Lucifer also took care to videotape it all, and post the tape to Andi, who found herself unable to move from her chair until the video had finished playing.

Lucifer grinned down at Sam, confident that he'd be left alone for the future. He laughed at the thought of Andi blushing and refusing to talk to Sam ever again.

Lucifer chuckled. There was nothing for it; he was a vengeful guy.


End file.
